1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a related art electromagnetic relay in which an operation display device (light-emitting device) made of a luminescent resin is integrally provided in a casing (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
There is another related art electromagnetic relay in which an operation display LED (light-emitting device) is previously disposed at a terminal and is formed into a coil block integrally with predetermined members to facilitate the positioning and fixation of the LED (refer to, for example, Patent Document 2).                Patent Document 1 is JP-A-10-125195.        Patent Document 2 is JP-A-10-208600.        